Letter's Between Uchiha and Soon To Be Uchiha
by Lilac Queen
Summary: Dear Sakura Haruno—soon to be Uchiha, I'd like you to know some things about my foolish little brother before you marry him. Your loving future brother-in-law, Uchiha Itachi. SasuSaku. AU. One-shot. Giftfic for SapphireRivulet!


**Sorry if you think that the title is too big or not right for the fic, but I didn't have much time to contemplate my options, okay! Also, do not flame this one-shot of mine. PLEASE!  
**

* * *

**Summary: Dear Sakura Haruno—soon to be Uchiha, I'd like you to know some things about my foolish little brother before you marry him. Your loving future brother-in-law, Uchiha Itachi. One-shot. AU. Giftfic for SapphireRivulet!**

* * *

**Dedicated To: SapphireRivulet (HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY TO YOU SOPHEE-CHAN! LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, MORE THAN CHOCOLATE!)**

**Rating: M (Bad Language, kiddos!)**

**Beta-read by: blankstateofmind (Sado-chan, you're great! Always fast with your work! Love you!)**

**IMP. A/N: I'm changing my pen name from "azura14" to "Lilac Queen". Keep that in mind dearies!  
**

* * *

_"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending" -Maria Robinson_

* * *

Dear Sakura Haruno—soon to be Uchiha,

I'd like you to know some things about my foolish little brother before you marry him. Also, I'd like to get to know you more to decide whether or not you're eligible to spend life with my Otouto.

Your loving future brother-in-law,

Uchiha Itachi

P.S. How is my foolish little brother doing?

* * *

Respected Itachi-san,

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BY SENDING ME SOME FUCKING LETTER? Sasuke-kun is a grown-up as am I, and we know it perfectly well about who is 'eligible' enough for each other, and _that's_ whywe're going to marry _each other_, in two months. AND YOU'RE NOT INVITED! If you _dare_ decide to come here, Sasuke will be busy _killing you_ rather than _marrying me_. So you would just be a hindrance for us. _Hmph!_

And what are you talking about? Are there things about Sasuke that I don't know? Or is there some album of Sasuke-kun's baby pictures in the Uchiha Compound hidden somewhere? I'd LOVE to see them. Spill _now_. _**NAOW.**_

Your loving future sister-in-law,

Sakura Uchiha (I already changed my last name, since I was five years-old!)

P.S. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING RIGHT TO ASK ABOUT HIS WELL-BEING! Are you trying to piss me off? Damn. All you Uchiha men are the same. Conceited and egocentric and self-centered and arrogant and MORE!

* * *

Dear Sakura-san,

It was not my intention to upset you by sending you letters. But please understand that I've always seeked my brother's wellbeing. So, it is my right to know that he has chosen the right life-long partner. Like you must know (since he was in the same squad with you seven years ago), my foolish little brother tends to make some foolish and unwise choices in life. For example, his choice of seeking Orochimaru for power, even though he could have obtained it by staying in Konohagakure. Now, don't you agree?

Also, I'm grateful that you and that Kyuubi container dragged by foolish little brother back to Konoha after he killed that snake-pedophile. I always had doubt about that snake-bastard having a different kind of 'eye' for me, and I'm sure he had it for Sasuke too. You saved my Otouto from wallowing in that snake's hand. And I'd forever be grateful to you for that.

Ah, yes. Well, I wasn't talking about any albums. But now that you mentioned it, there _are_ some baby pictures of Sasuke in the attic of out Uchiha Compound. Feel free to dig them out. Nobody goes there anyways.

Your grateful brother-in-law,

Itachi U.

P.S. About that, please forgive me. I'd like you to do a favor for me. Tell my Otouto on my behalf that I'm sorry for slaughtering our whole clan, but I did what was in his best interests. I hope you know that I care for my foolish little brother too much that I'd do anything to ensure that he is happy with his life.

P.S.S. And I apologize on behalf of all Uchiha men for being the things you described us as. I can't fathom the reason for our behavior, except that it's from our origin. Does this mean that Otouto also behaves the same way with you?

* * *

Dear Itachi-san,

YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! Sasuke found out that you sent me letters and vice versa. AND IN HIS QUEST TO DESTROY THE LETTERS SENT BY YOU HE FUCKING ALMOST CHIDORI'D ME, YOU BASTARD! If I hadn't leapt out of the way in time, I'd be burned to ashes and everyone would be attending my funeral. I'm risking my life my writing to you. You better appreciate it!

WHAT? That Orochimaru swinged _that_ way. OH MY GOODNESS! My poor Sasuke-kun must have endured so much while staying with him for those three years. I'm ecstatic that I saved him from that pedophile then. AND DON'T CALL NARUTO A FUCKING KYUUBI CONTAINER! _DAMMIT._ He has a name based on ramen, so use it.

And REALLY? I'll go dig them out before Sasuke-kun returns from his mission! I can't wait to see how Sasuke-kun looked as a baby. It'd give me some insight about how our baby would look in future. Giggle.

Your loving sister-in-law,

Sakura Uchiha. (I love the sound of my name. It's PERFECT!)

P.S. WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU WANT TO GET ME KILLED? If I even mentioned your name to Sasuke-kun, he'd chidori me to Suna! How come killing the whole clan and torturing poor little Sasuke-kun's mind be in his best interest, you bastard? Do you have any idea how much Sasuke-kun suffered 'cause of that?

P.S. YES! Sasuke behaves that way too. He has turned monosyllabic, thanks to YOU. He barely answers or responds with words. All he replies with are "Hn"s and "Aa"s. AND IT ANNOYS ME SO MUCH! And he calls _me_ annoying. Hah!

* * *

Dear Sakura-san,

I believe you possess inhuman strength and some vulgar and colorful language too. So, why don't you teach my brother some lessons about proper behaving manners? I'm sure it'd be useful for you in future, seeing as you plan to spend it all with my foolish little brother. Which reminds me about the actual matter that I wanted to ask you. May I know what company you keep? The people you interact with definitely affect my Otouto's life.

And so his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I learnt that a while back, but we Akatsuki refer him as 'Kyuubi container'. I apologize on behalf of all the members of my organization. From what I've experience, Uzumaki Naruto is hyperactive and colorblind, I believe. Seriously. What kind of ninja wears _Orange _(and with _blue _no less)? Though he had replaced the blue with black now, it does little to shed his colorblindedness. And he's the one that you unquestionably keep company with. And I approve of him, since he saved Sasuke from getting all emo and dark and stuff.

Your loving well-wisher,

Itachi U.

P.S. Aa. Why do you think I kept Sasuke alive and killed everyone else? It certainly wasn't for the family reunion. I did it so that he'd drive himself harder and get powerful enough to kill me. I wish to die from my foolish little brother's hand. Hatred was something he'd definitely use as his rigorous strength. Although his decision to seek Orochimaru for it was not what I had in mind. I hope you would forgive me for missing that possibility. I should have killed Orochimaru before he could have seeked my brother to obtain the infamous Uchiha Sharingan. We Uchihas are cursed and blessed with this power. It saves us, but destroys us as well.

P.S.S. Ah, I see. So my foolish little brother is behaving foolishly. Now you must get why I call him foolish, because ultimately, he _is_ foolish. He's too naïve, and that's why he gets easily influenced. I expect you to guide him through the right path.

* * *

Dear Itachi-san,

I got a new-found respect for you. At least one of the Uchiha brothers acknowledged my strength. But it has no effect on Sasuke-kun. Pout. The people I interact with? Fine. I don't see what you would accomplish by knowing that though.

Yes, I agree with your belief. Naruto _is_ hyperactive and colorblind. So much that villagers have to wear sunglasses even during _nighttime_, in case Naruto decides to stroll past them. Ferserious. And even if you didn't approve of him, I'd still have kept him as company. All you Uchihas I swear, just want everyone to bend to your command.

Hmm, other people I know would be Sabaku No Gaara (Kazekage-sama), Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee (I think he's still obsessed with me), Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Kankurou (Gaara's brother), Aburame Shino, and many other people. The list is too long, and you know almost everyone, I think. These people I know are aside from Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Grin. I have some good company, don't you agree?

Your loving sister-in-law,

Sakura Uchiha.

P.S. Aww Itachi-kun, you say that like you're remorseful. If just you hadn't been a missing-nin, we'd have made a good pair to tick Sasuke off, I'm sure. Nod. Well said. Clap. Clap.

P.S.S. Oh _yes_! Just you see. I'm going to make his sorry ass regret ever calling me weak and annoying.

* * *

Dear future Sister-in-law,

I'm glad that you respect me, unlike my foolish little brother. I've no qualms about your strength. Ah, you see, you're judged by what company you keep. It's an old saying, so must be aware about it. Aa, you agree with me on Naruto-kun been hyperactive and colorblind. Nothing less expected from you. Your eyesight is just as perfect as me, then. So you've a backbone, huh? Good. About the people you interact with, I must say there are many withdrawing points about them, so I don't approve of them. Since you would want the reasoning for my disapproval, I'd explain my views to you. This is a rather large letter, so you better be prepared.

Sabaku No Gaara—The Kazekage, I know. He is angsty self-centered brat, I believe. I mean, if anyone is occupying the same room he is in, he's all like "_Stop stealing my breathing space dammit! DETHHAX NO JUTSU!"_ He's most likely to kill you or my Otouto if he's in a bad mood.

Hyuuga Neji—Ah, the one who has Superiority Complex. I once heard him spewing nonsense like "_You all are n00bs. Everyone is a n00b but me, Neji, t3h 1337 h4x0r, 'cause I was born 1337 and pwnsome. Do not try to define my divine logic."_ Even with all my Uchiha IQ, I couldn't fathom what he was talking about. He's most likely to turn you mental by muttering 'fate' and 'destiny' shit (please excuse my language).

Rock Lee—No fashion sense…among other things. I once asked him why he has such an eerie attire. He defended himself saying that_—"How dare thy insult thee attire of YOUTH? The bowl cut of TRUTH, the green jumpsuit of LOVE, and the sparkles of…YOUTH!"_ Do I need to say any more? You could get what I'm talking about, for you're no airhead.

Nara Shikamaru—He's a guy who has- no motivation whatsoever. All he ever does is sleep, so his brain is entirely useless if he's not conscious. All he says is_—"Life is too troublesome. Fourteen hours and counting…Zzz !"_ He's most likely to fall asleep if you're on any mission with him, which could result in death.

Inuzuka Kiba—The guy who has Identity Crisis? I had told him once, when I had encountered him on a mission, that_—"Kiba, believe me, you're NOT a dog…"_ when he started acting weird. His only reply was_—"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM! __**ARF**__!"_—before jumping on me, doggy style too. He's most likely to go berserk and bite you off with his sharp teeth before he comes to his senses.

Yamanaka Ino—She suffers from a disease called—Teenage Girl Syndrome. When I was on my way to warn Danzou about something (which you do not need to know) after the Chunnin Exams, I saw her speaking to my Otouto along the lines_—"Oh Saskay-kuuun~ Am I pretty?~ You KNOW I am. I even dieted and nearly starved myself half to death for you!"_ I bet you already plan to stay away from her, 'cause she won't mind snatching Otouto from your hands. I'm sure you wouldn't want that, right? She's most likely to help your enemy kill you off to clear the obstacle from in way to obtain her 'Saskay-kuuun'.

Hyuuga Hinata—No. Backbone. At. All. Even Akatsuki members know that she has a crush on the blond-boy. She has no courage to even confess her feelings. All she's able to say is_—"NA-NA-NA-NARUTO-KUN! S-so, L-like, how's th—AGH I CAN'T DO IT! ASDGKHWPASDFH! _–*faint*_"_ She wouldn't be able to muster-up enough courage to attack the enemy in time to save you from him, and the possibility of you ending up dead increases.

Tenten—The bun-bun girl? All she does is keep hitting weapons in any direction. She's most likely to hit you without realizing it beforehand that she's targeting you. My brother will end up alone and become emo and stuff.

Aburame Shino—Insect lover. That's all to say for him. One day, his insects (which are very poisonous in case you weren't aware) will crawl to your bed and sink their mellow little fangs in your skin, and you will end up dead. People will mistake your dead body as if you're sleeping. No one will be able to save you then.

Kankurou—Puppet Master Guy huh? Sasori told me that he's not very powerful. He has 'lack of common sense'. Dude…he lives in a fricking _desert_. It's a wonder that full-body black suit doesn't give him heat strokes. He's most likely to get himself burned, and in turn get you to share his fate too. I'm sure you don't want to die by burns.

Well, that's all there is for me to say. I'm certain that you would choose wisely. After all, you're going to be an Uchiha.

Yours lovingly,

Itachi U.

P.S. Believe me when I say this Sakura-san, I'd love nothing more than pairing up with you and annoying my foolish little brother. It's very amusing to tick him off, as he has no self-control whatsoever. Please do take care of my brother, for my life will have its purpose fulfilled. Look after his welfare and help him rebuild out clan. Which reminds me, have you and Otouto mated yet?

* * *

Dear Itachi-kun,

I agree on all your points of withdrawal. But please, trust me, all of our friends would put their life on line to protect us from any harm. Everyone has a drawback point, but that doesn't lessen their good natured perspectives. They wouldn't have a second thought about protecting me and Sasuke-kun. There were many missions where they participated in helping us find Sasuke-kun after he left the village. Putting their life on line, they fought with vigor and confidence, not caring about th consequences. They even defeated their own death. give

I will be an Uchiha, but not like the previous ones, who just sought power. I'll seek friendship, love and affection. These emotions and feelings strengthen our bonds and give us the power that only true friends can offer. Smile. I know you must be well aware about this feeling. Rest assured, I'd not be able to contact you or write you as I'm going to be quite busy with the wedding preparations.

Do give us your blessings. Even with all you have done, or what people and Sasuke-kun believes you have done, I have my qualms on your betrayal. With these letters, I no more believe that you forsake your brother's feelings. You had good motives behind your actions—that is what I truly believe. I don't know why you did what you did, but I'd like to think that it _was_ for Sasuke-kun's better interests.

Yours lovingly,

Sister-in-law.

P.S. Haha, I bet you would! Sigh. Well, all things happen for a reason. We can't change the past, but we _can_ change our present and improve our future. If we take a step forward and give love instead of hatred, this shinobi world would be a better place for the future generations. *SPLODE* Itachi-san! How can you ask such a question? M-MATED? T-That's so shrewd of you! And no, not until now. Sasuke-kun and I have decided to wait till our wedding night. *wink wink* I'm pretty much positive that you don't want to know the details. *evil cackle*

* * *

Dear Sister-in-law,

I think my ever-growing respect for you has reached a new boundary. You astound me with your beliefs. Your thoughts on this harsh shinobi world, and much more changing it—has me looking at it in a different view. Bonds—all of them I have broken. Aa, it's fine. Take your time in preparations, seeing as you dreamed of this moment since you fell in love with my foolish little brother.

Once again you astonish me by referring me as a 'good' person. Even after all I've done, all I've put Sasuke through, you forgive me for my sins. I can't be more sure that you are, indeed, the perfect choice for my foolish little brother. Please forgive my Otouto if he upsets you in any way. He tends to be foolish and is quite insecure. If possible, assure him that he's not alone, he'd never be lonely. Make him believe that there is a life beyond the revenge he seeks.

I do not intend to bring any unhappiness on him henceforth. Therefore, I'd make myself scarce from now on. I'd try my best to not come before him and confront him in any sort of way. He finally has a life full of love and affection ahead of him. I do not wish to take that from him.

_Smile_. My foolish little brother finally found his happiness. Please take care of him. I'm can be assured that there is no longer any need for me to get concerned about him. For now I don't have much strength to worry about my Otouto. You've my very best regards and blessing for your future life with my foolish little brother.

Also, do not expect me to send any letters to you or reply to your letters. I don't think I can get access to such conversations with you from the place I'm going. It'd be my realm there, only mine, for the time being.

Your loving brother,

Itachi U.

P.S. I'm not just your brother-in-law, but in fact, your _own_ brother. With you accompanying my brother with the rest of his life, I'm assured about his happiness. Look after Sasuke, it is my last and final request to you. Build such a life with him that he'd never have a chance of berate his life about anything. After all, he is still my foolish little brother.

* * *

Itachi watched the nature from where he sat on the branch of the tree. The nature was refreshing to say the least. The upbeat of the pleasant atmosphere was impossible to miss. The environment was peaceful and gentle. As if it was inviting his presence, his soon to be followed death. With him feeling assured by the pink-haired sister-in-law of helping Sasuke move on from their tragic past, he can die without any fears. His brother is in good hands. Konohagakure wouldn't let any harm come to him.

The leaves flew by, his eyes following the trail of cherry blossom petals, silently making him feel a sense of irony. His life had been anything but peaceful, but at least, as his end nears him, he finally got the peace he wanted. And with that, he closed his eyes, hiding from this world, and going to a different realm.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but let a smile form on her face after reading the letter sent by the elder Uchiha brother. For all he says, she knew he's a nice person. His care and worries for Sasuke are genuine and honest. She didn't doubt even a bit when he said that all he had done was for his brother's best interest. Thought she couldn't yet see the logic in it, she knew he wasn't lying. It's been two months since she sent a letter to him, and she couldn't help but re-read the ones he sent. It was easy to imagine Itachi Uchiha as a missing-nin caring about nothing. But it was much acceptable and true to take him for his good nature. Even though he was in Akatsuki, he never hurt anyone intentionally. All his intentions were seeking peace—for his brother and for his village.

She smiled gently at his regard of Sasuke as 'my foolish little brother'. She could _feel _the relevant affection he holds for his younger brother. It was hard to believe, but still considerable.

After her marriage with Sasuke, they received the news about the death of the Uchiha Itachi. It was found that the elder Uchiha was suffering a disease because of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sakura understood what he meant by going to a different realm. She prayed for letting his soul rest in peace and let him watch over them from above.

When their first child, a son, was born—two years after their marriage—he was named Itachi by Sakura and Sasuke (albeit after much resistance, but one death-glare from the pinkette and he was as whipped as a dog). It was not easy to get Sasuke to accept the name, but Sakura was hell-bent on naming their son after the now-dead Uchiha, for she believed that he's still watching over them. He would live with them through their son, Itachi Uchiha. After much persuasion, he had finally agreed, though not before giving her a sour look—which soon disappeared when she threatened to whack him.

After five years, Itachi was enrolled in the Academy, and to no one's surprise, he excelled in all the aspects with no effort. Sasuke could no doubt see his elder brother in his son. And after much urging and seducing the pinkette who had swore to not bear another child (SASUKE, YOU BASTARD! ONCE I GET THIS THING OUT OF ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR _EVER_ PUTTING HIM INSIDE ME! I SWEAR I'M NOT GOING TO CONCEIVE AGAIN, _EVER_! FORGET YOUR DREAM TO REBUILD YOUR CLAN YOU TEME!), he finally got a daughter who inherited the Uchiha looks like Itachi, and looked every bit of an angel with her mother's features like delicate cheek-bones and creamy skin. She was every bit of her father's daughter, with midnight locks of hair and those deep onyx eyes that seemed to see right through your soul.

On the other hand, Itachi inherited the same ebony locks from his father (Sasuke thanked all the Gods in heaven for not letting his son inherit _pink_ hair from his mother), but his forest green eyes were passed down from his mother. He was a momma's boy, no doubt. His personality was just like his uncle, who he held a great amount of respect for. His green eyes would always seek for his father's approval, even though both his parents assured him that they would love him no matter what.

Sasuke pledged to protect his family, and guide his children through the right path. His dark past was forever put aback, to not interrupt his peaceful life (the life that Itachi had planned for him without letting him know). He did have nightmares, but Sakura was always there to wake him up and prohibit him to further venture into darkness. Sakura was always there, beside him, to walk with him, throughout his whole life.

* * *

_"Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." -Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

**HEYYA~**

**How have you been my dear readers? This is my third one-shot, and the giftfic for our very own Sophee-chan :D Wish her on her birthday, that is tomorrow! She's going to be an adult! BOOYAH!  
**

**And I apologize for making fun of the Naruto characters :) Actually, it was needed for the plot and story outline. I love Neji and Gaara and Kiba and Shikamaru and every Naruto Character. I didn't mean to offend any Naruto fan by writing those things. I was just trying to make it funny ^_^  
**

**Now now, for those who're waiting for Eau De nil to be updated, there's a good news for you all then. I'll update it's second chapter either tomorrow or day after tomorrow, depending when I get the edited document back ^_^  
**

**Also, I think this is my best one-shot until now. I put a lot of effort in this, mind you. So please, please do not leave without a review!  
**

******As every author, I wish that all you people tell me how you felt about this chapter. So please don't hold back to comment.**

******So REVIEW, my lovelies XD  
**


End file.
